Secret Admirations
by xthumbelina
Summary: Gordo has feelings for someone.. but someone new has stepped into the picture and interfered with all of his plans. Will Gordo take the risk of their friendship for love? Or will he sacrifice love for the happiness of another? I can't review good.. So jus
1. Default Chapter

**Secret Admirations**

**I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire Characters.. Gordo, Miranda, Lizzie, Jo, Sam or Kate or Matt. I do however own Nick, the hottie that Lizzie's in love with so don't say stuff!**

**Gordos P.O.V**

It was Monday morning and the 3 amigos were walking down the hall to their first class after Christmas break. Lizzie and Miranda were having a serious discussion up front while Gordo was standing behind. "You can totally never wear white after Labour Day Miranda, it's just like, the rule!" said Lizzie in a pathetically unserious way. "But white is a classic colour, a stupid day shouldn't tell you whether you should look classic or not!" Miranda snapped back and giggled.

Gordo stood behind them and laughed to himself. **_She's so perfect, she has no clue how amazing she is. I have to tell her how I feel._** He took a few brisk steps and caught up with the Miranda and Lizzie, with full confidence and readiness to tell her how he felt about her. "Lizzie, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, while tugging on his shirt and scratching his head. **_"This is it, this is the moment I'm going to tell her how I feel._**

_**You can do it Gordo, You can do it"**_

Just then, the first period bell began to ring, and Lizzie ran with Miranda to Calculus II. Gordo's head hung low as he stared at his dirty shoes. **_Damnit, I had my chance and I blew it. I'll tell her how I feel, I'll tell her soon, very soon. _**

Lizzie's P.O.V

_**I wonder what Gordo wanted to talk to me about, I hope he was going to say what I wish he was! I mean, its been like..3 weeks since I asked him to find out if Nick liked me, but he still hasn't told me what he found out. I'll keep my fingers crossed..**_

"Lizzie, hello?" Miranda said as she wacked her friend in the arm. "Sorry Mr. Rodmen, umm.. The American Revolution" I blurted out with VERY little confidence. "Lizzie, this is Calculus II not World Lit.. see me after class". **_Great, now I'm stuck in the classroom right before lunch with Mr Rodmen and his extremely obvious wig! All because I was thinking about Gor… No, don't do this. Focus on Nick, You're over Gordo.. he could have never felt what you did for him, your over him now. _**

There you go folks.. I'll put the next chapter up when I get a couple reviews and some feedback.. Sarah


	2. Moving Forward Yet Backwards

**Moving Forward, yet backwards at the same time**

_I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire Characters. Only Nick Benson, Mr. Rodmen and the Tribute Fountain and Amber!!_

When Lizzie finished her long conversation with Mr. Rodmen, she left with a 2000 word essay on paying attention and participating to the full extent of her potential. **_Fantastic.. now I'm stuck with homework ALL night.. stupid MR. Rodmen.. _**Lizzie muttered under her breath as she approached the gym change room doors. "Lizzie, I've been meaning to talk to you all week, but I've been to nervous to come up to you. So before you completely blow me off, which I sincerely hope you don't, just hear me out! You see my father's having this party on tomorrow night, it's fairly formal, and I need a date. And you know, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?" he said looking towards his feet.

**_He looks so cute right now. But what about Gor.… no, I'm DONE with my feelings for Gordo. Stop thinking about him now. Look at the hunk of burning love standing right in front of you. _** Of course, I'd love to! "Great, I'll pick you up around 7: 30?" Lizzie smiled until Nick entered into the gym. "YES!!" She screamed, and she made a pathetic attempted at the moon walk as she approached the girl's change room.

"Nick, you mean, THE Nick Benson just asked YOU to a party? Lizzie this is HUGE! We have to go shopping. You need a dress, you need new shoes, jewelry and, OH we can get your hair done, and you'll need your nails done too. Oh my gosh Lizzie this is huge!!" Miranda screamed. "I know!! I can't believe it, I'm so excited! I don't know what to do! Lizzie, we're going shopping after school. After gym call your mom and let her know the plans. We're going on the mission to give Nick the night he won't forget!" Lizzie shrieked, and twirled onto the volleyball court. **_Oh Gosh, Nick is on the other team. Keep your cool Lizzie. Just focus! The ball is coming, coming, get ready!_** She locked her hands into place and positioned her self ready to receive the ball. She dove into the ground, reaching for the ball, and smack. The ball hit her right on top of her head. The hair she just spent an hour in the morning styling was ruined because Kate Saunders wasn't being so nice. It was tie game, and I knew what I had to do, Kate served the ball for her second shot, and Miranda dove into the ground, Amber vollied the ball to me and I spiked it, just to the left of Kate, and of course, it became her fault that they lost!

After the game, Kate came up to me with her possy. "So Lizzie, I hear Nick asked you to go to his dad's party tomorrow night?" Kate said with a sly, disgusted look on her face. "Yes, as a matter of fact, He did Kate, now what's it to you?". "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. I suggest you don't go to that party with Nick. Or you will regret it. I won't tell you this again. But you will regret it. And trust me, you WILL regret it" Kate said. She twirled around, flipping her blonde hair off her shoulders, and she walked out of the gym with her possy.

Lizzie shrugged off Kate's sly comments. How serious can she take her comments, I mean, come on, it's Kate! Besides, how much damage can she do?

Gordo's P.O.V

It was last period, and Gordo was waiting for Lizzie at the Tribute Fountain, where they met everyday to start their extremely long walk home. _**Gosh, she looked so pretty today. I'm going to tell her how I feel. Right now, maybe, maybe we can do something first, just the two of us! Yes, that's what I'll do!** _"Hey Liz, how are ya doin?" I asked but it didn't take long for her face to light up. "I got asked out, by NICK! Nick Benson asked ME to go to his dad's formal party tomorrow night!" I was stunned. I was shocked, depressed, in denial, upset, angry and surprised all at the same time. "Wow, that's great Liz, that's really great. But did you say yes?" **_I asked, hoping that the answer would be something like, "No Gordo, I said no because I'm so totally in love with you and I want to be your girlfriend." But no such luck for good old Gordo. _**"Of course I said yes Gordo. But I have to go, I can't walk home, Miranda and I are going shopping for my date. I'll call you tonight!" She yelled over her shoulder as she ran towards Miranda at the bus stop. **_I've got to stop putting myself through this. She doesn't love me like I love her. There's never going to be anything to change that. As if the fact that she's going out with the most popular guy in school isn't enough proof, she's way to perfect to be going out with a guy like me._**

There ya go folks .. I want reviews /3 sarah**_  
_**


End file.
